


the most normal harry potter/bnha crossover you will ever find

by My_JJD_party270



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Bashing, M/M, Poorly written, RON IS HARRY'S BEST MATE, harry has I must not tell lies scar, male x male, set in harry's 5th year, yeet them timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_JJD_party270/pseuds/My_JJD_party270
Summary: Harry and Ron were going back to their dorm one late night after Harry returned from his detentionSnape was restacking his potion ingredients stockwho knew that they would be transported to a world of heroes and villains, in school for soon-to-be heroes?who would have guessed that the cold-hearted professor and the tired homeroom teacher may actually be related?also wait. SNAPE WAS HALF JAPANESE!?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Kudos: 19





	1. dear reader

dear reader

Thank you for clicking on this story I really appreciate that!

Now I am aware that I am rewriting this story 

because I just. want. some. damn. respect. for. Ron.

before I start ranting 

**AU**

Severus and Shouta's mother's are sister, making Snape half-Japanese by blood

Severus and Shouta last met before he started Hogwarts

that is it and thank you I will take time to update as my exams are coming close!

Requests, suggestions, Ideas, corrections and reviews are open and appreciated!

sending you love and light always

-My JJD party


	2. uvězněn ve světě své rodiny

He was walking back to his dorm after a very _interesting_ detention with toadfa- Prof. Umbridge.

Harry Potter's fifth year had been going extremely horrific thank you very much.

Only last year Lord Voldemort had been reincarnated in Tom Riddle I's graveyard in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament where Peter Pettigrew (the man who had betrayed his parents) had tragically killed his former competitor, Cedric Diggory, more over no one had believed him except his best friends.

Dumbledore had hired a toad of a woman who works for the ministry, and said that "cEdRiC DiggOrY's DeAtH Was a TrAgIc aCcIDeNT" (load of crap according to harry), used a quill which uses his blood as ink for detentions. Oh and did he mention the nightmares, the torture of Mr. Weasley, how he had to experience his beloved godfather be tortured almost every night. 

As he was climbing the stairs, he met his best friend waiting outside the Gryffindor common room, Ron Weasley.

"And where were you?" he said, a sleepy look covering his freckled face

"I was in detention" harry stated the truth

"This late?" Ron said concerned 

"let's just go inside"

The both were snapped out of their emotions as a cloaked figure pointed their wand at them and mumbled something along the lines of "uvězněn ve světě své rodiny"

The duo were sent in swirling tunnel-like hole for a split second , the next they were lying on the cold hard floor

* * *

Professor Snape was rearranging his ingredients stock, once again.

He wondered why he had to do it so many times this he hadn't had any problem, maybe the new first years?

It was the dead of night, there was no reason to be observant , not like some one would just come and kill him now.

Boy how wrong he was.

Engrossed in his work, someone spoke "uvězněn ve světě své rodiny"

He too was sent into a tunnel-like hole a for a split second and landed on the cold hard floor

* * *

I know it is short but this is just the beginning **smirk**

sending love and hope always

\- My JJD party 


	3. Meeting with someone you lost touch

Harry, Ron and Snape fell on the ground with a thud 

"Bloody hell where are we?" Ron said a hand on his head as it hit the ground

"Language Weasley, and how can _I_ know where we are?"

"Not in Scotland of course, it was near 12:00 am when we left." harry said looking at the ray of sunlight escaping the many doors in the corridor 

"Probably in a school" Snape suggested 

As if in answer a dark blue haired boy ("weird hair colour, maybe he dyed it" thought harry) , with rectangular rimmed glasses and what seemed like a school uniform, approached them.

"Are you alright sir?" he spoke offering a hand to Snape

Snape took his hand and got up, seeing this Harry and Ron got up too.

"I have never see you around in UA are you new here?" he said"

"what is UA?" Ron asked

"Wait you have never heard of UA high?!"

all of them shook their heads

" **U**. **A**. is the #1 ranked **high** school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K"

"J-Japan?" Harry blurted out

"Yes, and I assume that you aren't from here"

"Yes you are correct .We are from Scotland" Snape answered

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry said still bewildered by that fact that he is in Japan

"I will take you to our classes' home room teacher, speaking of which we are here, oh by the way my name is Tenya Iida" Tenya motioned them into the class where Mr. Aizawa was teaching his class, he knocked on the door.

"Iida please sit down" he said not looking into his direction 

"Mr. Aizawa I found these people laying in the corridor , they claimed to from Scotland" He moved to reveal Snape, Harry and Ron 

"S-severus?" he said a look of pure shock painted on his face

"Shouta?!"

they both burst into tears and hugged each other 

on the contrary all the rest looked as if being asked a question in the exam hall and not knowing answer

"Umm who are you?" harry said

* * *

It is longer than the last one, I promise I will update so I hope you aren't angry with me

sending love and hope always

-My JJD party


	4. sorry

hello there! I just want to let you know that I will not be updating any of my stories until I guess 19th march that is when my exams end.

I hope it is not so much to ask, but I have very interesting thing in my two stories ahead ***insert lenny face***

thank you so much for reading! it motivates me if you want me to write any story according to your likeness dm me on my Instagram on my about 

-My JJD party


End file.
